Jane's Punishment
by LillyAnneK
Summary: Jane is punished by Rochester. Set before Jane runs. PWP.


**A/N: There was lack of smut like this on Jane Eyre fanfiction pages so I made one. PWP.**

My stomach was in knots as I approached Mr Rochester's study. He requested that he see me and I couldn't for the life of me think why he would wish to speak to me in his study at such a late hour. Usually he saw me in the drawing room on an evening.

I gave a knock at the door.

"Enter," came a rough, hard voice from the other side.

As I entered I could see the only light was being emitted from the fire burning in the hearth and the solitary candle on my employers desk.

I gave a slight nod of my head in greeting before asking him, "Why did you call me here, sir?"

"Do you not know Jane?" he asked approaching me. His face was half was half hidden from in the darkness but I could see enough to see that his face was angry.

"No Sir," I replied honestly.

"You have been wicked Jane," he said. He was very close to me now. I could feel his breath wash over me as he spoke. I swallowed hard trying to get my burning flesh to cool.

"How sir?" I asked. He stepped even closer now. Our chests were touching.

"You entice me. You make me want you. You are a seductress," he growled.

"I am innocent of all which you accuse me of," I breathed out placing a hand between us, trying to keep some distance.

"Then you are a witch," he said taking my hand in his.

"I am not sir."

He leaned down to me and breathed into my ear. "You are a wanton woman. And wanton little sluts get punished, do they not Jane?"

I sucked in a deep breath at his words and rubbed my thighs together under my dress trying to get the surge of heat to disappear.

"Answer me Jane, wanton little sluts get punished don't they?" he said his voice coarse.

"Yes sir."

"Sir, this is not proper," I protested his actions as his mouth went to my neck, suckling me and leaving hot wet kisses there.

"You like it," he hissed.

I moaned in response as his leg went between my thighs pressing on my throbbing centre. My hips began to grind on him and I started letting out hot groans in response to the contact.

He pulled away abruptly and I let out a string of intangible words in protest.

"Undress," demanded.

Without question I went to unbutton my dress and climb out of it before removing my petticoat and corset cover. When I was left in just my corset he told me stop, for this I was secretly grateful as it took unnecessary amounts of time to undo and put back on.

Now I had a blush covering my cheeks and top f my breasts. Mr Rochester approached me and stroked the top of his thumbs over this now red area.

"Beautiful," he whispered his voice breaking slightly.

He too had undressed and was now clad in only his trousers and white shirt which he had rolled the sleeves up to the elbows on.

"Go bend over the desk," he commanded. I did as he asked. There was no embarrassment now. Some part of me knew that this was wrong. He was my employer and this was wrong but I didn't care. At that moment I only cared about satisfying the ache between my legs.

I placed my elbows on the desk so my bottom was sticking up in the air. I could feel him come up behind me. He took the dress and lifted it so that I was exposed.

I could feel a rush of cold air against my slit and took in a breath, shocked.

His rough, calloused hands massaged me. His fingers run over my wet core.

"You are a whore aren't you, can you feel how wet you are?" he whispered in my ear.

The next thing I felt his hand coming down on my backside. Hard. I cried out in pain and shock. The second time he did it he asked,

"Why am I doing this Jane?"

"Punishment," I cried out.

"Punishment for what Jane?" he asked through his teeth as he landed another blow on me. My hips thrust upwards as soon as his hand made contact with my flesh.

"For being a-" He cut me off my by bringing his hand down on me again.

"Tell me why Jane or it will get worse," he warned. I was sure that was no empty threat.

"For being a wanton whore," I rasped.

"Good," he said rubbing his hand over my now red backside. "Why else?"

"I don't know sir," I moaned.

"Yes you do Jane, why?" his voice was harder now and his hand had left my skin to spank me once again.

"Please sir," I begged.

"Tell me why Jane?" His punishment was harder now and I was on the verge of tears. I had never been so aroused in all my life, it was almost painful.

"Because I'm a wicked and I seduced you," I panted out.

"Mmm good girl," he said punishing my flesh once more.

He rubbed his hand over my sore, red bottom before brining his fingers down and running them through my slick folds.

"Well you certainly are a naughty girl. Did my punishment excite you?"

I nodded, unable to form coherent words.

"Does my little slut want me?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, please!" I begged.

"What part of me does my whore want?" his fingertips were now brushing over my clit making my hips thrust up to his hand.

"Sir!" I cried.

"Do you want my cock Jane?" he said licking the column of my neck.

"God yes! Please!"

He took the head of his cock and lined it up at my entrance only pushing the tip in. I pushed my hips back needing to feel more of him inside of me.

"Is that what you want Jane?" he asked huskily.

"No sir, more. Please," I moaned.

He pushed further into me until he was fully sheathed inside of my tight passage. I could feel him take my flower and cried out in pain.

"Sorry Jane, so sorry my wicked enchantress," he murmured as he kissed face and shoulders.

After a few moments of stillness inside of me I pushed my hips back. He heeded my signal and went to pull out of me. He slowly thrust into me until I started begging for more.

"Is that what you wanted Jane? To be bent over a desk and fucked like a common whore?"

"Yes sir!"

"I thought so, you like to be seen as above all of this but in face you are nothing but a common little slut. Are you a slut Jane?" he asked thrusting into me harder now.

"Yes sir," I agreed, I was ready to agree to anything now.

"Tell me Jane. Tell me what a slut you are," he ordered.

"I'm a slut sir," I said between my heated moans.

"Whose slut are you?"

"Yours! Only yours sir!" I said. I wasn't lying.

With that he started to thrust into me harder. I yelled out in euphoric bliss. I could feel my cunt begin to contract around me. When he felt this, he reached round rubbed my clit with vigour.

I trusted against his hand with unrelenting force.

"Ahh! Sir, yes!" I practically screamed. He clamped his hand over my mouth so to keep me quiet.

"Shut up slut," he hissed at me.

I could feel myself begin to clamp down around him and the waves of pleasure begin as my stomach knotted one final time.

"Yes that's it Jane, come for me. Squeeze my cock with your cunt," he coaxed as he gave on final thrust into me before I cried in orgasmic pleasure. I felt like every nerve in body was on end, I could feel everything. My eyes rolled back in my head as I moaned out like the wanton slut I was.

Just as the waves of pleasure began to subside I could feel Mr Rochester pulsate inside of me before releasing himself in me.

He cursed words I had never heard before and clenched his teeth hard. He grunted my name one last time before he stopped spilling himself inside me.

I lay on the desk after he pulled out of me trying to compose myself.

"Get dressed now Jane," was his final demand. I pulled myself up and started to redress myself. I smoothed my hair back and took a deep breath before heading for the door. Before I got there I could feel his hands on my waist pulling me around. He kissed me firmly on the mouth. His lips moving in sync with my own. His tongue battling with my own.

He pulled away and said, "I enjoyed that Jane."

I turned and took my leave feeling truly like a wanton whore. In the best sense of the word.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that filthy drabble. Review!**


End file.
